This invention relates to gowns such as used by hospital patients.
A standard gown used by patients in hospitals and the like is comprised of a squarish piece of material with two arm holes located in the upper center portion of the square. The patient's arms are thrust through the arm holes and the patient is covered in the front from neck to knees. The material is wrapped around the sides of the patient and tied together at the patient's back.
The standard hospital gown has advantages over conventional nightwear. The simple hospital gown is inexpensive as compared to conventional nightwear and one size fits all types and sizes of patients. The gown is also easy to put on the patient while that patient is lying in bed.
There are disadvantages however. The gown has to be removed before the patient can be examined in the chest or stomach area. Also, if the patient is being fed intravenously there is a problem getting the patient's arms through the arm holes. From the point of view of the typically, somewhat modest patient, the exposure of the patient's backside every time he ventures from bed is embarrassing.